Laser-Induced Breakdown Spectroscopy (LIBS) uses a highly energetic laser pulse as an excitation source. The laser forms a plasma that atomizes and excites samples. A spectrometer then analyzes light emitted from the excited sample and determines what elements are present.
Theoretically, a LIBS system can detect all elements, limited only by the power of the laser, the sensitivity and the wavelength range of the detector. In reality, detection limits result from the plasma excitation temperature, the amount of time the spectrometer needs to collect the light, and the strength of the light emitted by the elements during transition. These limits affect the system's ability to detect the elements present, reducing it sensitivity. Increasing the sensitivity of the system allows for more accurate measurements.
LIBS systems have some advantages in size and potential for portability over other spectroscopy systems. However, portability may have trade offs with regard to the amount of power available to the system, which in turn may affect the sensitivity. The ability to increase the sensitivity of the measurements without sacrificing portability has significant advantages in producing a portable, accurate detector for use in the field.